Yu-Gi-Oh! Prodigy Chapter 19- Kaizen... Scariest... Duelist... Ever!
Yugioh Chapter 19- Kaizen...Scariest...Duelist...ever! Kaizen: (He stands in front of Toei.) Let’s go. Toei: My research on you guarantees that I will win this duel. Kaizen vs Toei: Duel!! lp Kaizen: I'll start! (He draws.) I place 1 monster face down in defense mode. (A card appears by his feet.) Go. Toei: I see... the specimen is defensive. Kaizen: (He raises his eyebrow.) Specimen? (He smirks.) Calling me that just mean that you want me to kick you down faster Toei: It is time I tore down that impossibly inflated ego of yours! I draw! (He draws.) First off!! (He holds a card up in the air; A card that we are all familiar with.) I activate the Seal of Destruction!! (He slams the card onto the duel disk.) Kaizen: (He frowns.) Toei: (He grins evilly as the seal comes spinning down from the sky.) Kaizen: The seal of destruction huh? Toei: Yes, your fate is sealed!! (The seal reaches the ground and locks into place.) Kaizen: No...(He opens his eyes wider and the seal crashes and explodes.) Toei: What the? (The seal card on his duel disk bursts into flames and blows away as ash. He looks at Kaizen scared to death.) What are you?! Kaizen: (His body is covered by shadow as he is shown with two huge bat wings and gleaming red eyes.) Don't even think about escaping. Trying to kill me is useless because...I...am..death. Toei: (He falls down on his butt.) Kaizen: (The dust clears and he looks normal.) That seal of yours won’t work on me! Get up and duel me like a man! Toei: (He stands up shaking a bit.) I-I s-s-summon Lab Dog! (A dog wearing a lab coat appears.) 1300 I attack your monster! (The dog walks over and pours some fluid that it has in a flask onto the card.) Kaizen: (Bats fly up from the card scaring the dog off. The bats rush past Toei.) You attacked my Cave of Vamperic Bats! First of all, its defense is 1600. That makes it 300 points stronger than your Lab Dog. You lose 300 life points. Toei: lp Kaizen: Secondly, the flip effect of my Cave of Vamperic Bats destroys 1 card on the field. (The bats rush over and suck at the dog until he has been drained of all his blood.) 3rd and finally I get to place another Caves of Vamperic Bats card face down from my deck! Toei: Quick play spell activate! (By using a quick -play spell card from his hand on his turn, he can keep his battle phase going.) Double Dark Death! During the battle phase of a turn that a defense position monster was attacked, if another monster was summoned that turn I can flip one face down card on the field face up and destroy it! Kaizen: (His second cave of Vamperic Bats flips and activates destroying his first one then it is destroyed. His card explodes into blood.) Weak, my card flipped so I get another one. Toei: My spell stops the activation of effects of the card that it flips. Kaizen: (He nods.) You were prepared huh? Toei: I place 1 card face down and end my turn Kaizen: I draw! I place another monster face down and end my turn. Toei: That's it? (He stops shaking.) You can’t do anything but defend? Ha ha ha! Maybe you're not a tough as I thought! Draw! I summon Lab Chu! (A mutated brown lab rat with a human ear growing out of its back runs onto the field.) 250 Kaizen: (He snickers.) Toei: >_< This monster is a lot stronger than it would seem. When it is normal summoned I can add 1 level 3 or lower Test-type monster to my hand from my deck. Kaizen: Test monsters. Toei: I add Cryogenic Mole to my hand! I attack with Lab Chu! Kaizen: {Does he really think that his monster will get through?} Toei: (The mouse runs over to Kaizen's card and steps on it burning a hole in it.) Further more I activate the effect of Cyrogenic Mole! Once per turn when a test type monster attacks that monster gains 2000 attack points. 2250 (The mouse grows to a huge size crushing the card.) Kaizen: Two people jump from the card. 1900 Toei: Hah! My mouse has more attack than your monsters defense! Kaizen: True but does it have more attack points than my monster? Toei: Huh? Kaizen: (A teen boy and teen girl with black hair and red eyes appear. The girl has really long hair.) I activate the flip effect of Vamperic Couple! When attacked while face down it flips up into attack position and these two emerge! 700 Toei: Continue the attack Lab Chu! Kaizen: (He smirks.) Next my couple gains just as many attack points as your over sized Pikachu over here. 2950 (The couple moves extra fast as rips the mouse into 4 pieces. The blood of the mouse spills all over the field!) Toei: Damn you! lp I activate the second ability of my Cryogenic Mole! When the monster that this card powers up is destroyed by battle, it appears on the field! 900 (It is a frozen mole that has the ice that covers its body melted at each joint.) Kaizen: 700 (The couple stands in front of him.) Toei: (He points at them.) I attack your Vamperic Couple with Cyrogenic Mole! (The mole jumps up and shoots thousands of spears of ice shards at the couple killing them.) Kaizen: (He smirks.) lp Toei: Looks I now have the advantage. Kaizen: (His eyes turn blood red.) Feel my BLOOD! (The blood from the twins floats in mid air then flies over and hits Toei in the stomach. This blood is so hot it melts his shirt.) Toei: Ahhh! lp Kaizen: When my Vamperic Couple is destroyed by battle you take 500 damage for each monster you control. Toei: (He stands up.) I end my turn! During my end phase my Cryogenic Mole is destroyed. Kaizen: Why? Toei: Almost all test monsters kill themselves during the end phase. They are just experiments and are disposable. Kaizen: I see you don’t get power from your monsters like I do. Throwing them away is disrespectful. Toei: I don’t care. Kaizen: Or maybe they are just as useless as you. Toei: Err… I activate my face down card! (A trap lifts.) Adam Recreation! During the end phase of a turn a test monster is destroyed by it's effect I can special summon 1 level 4 or lower test type monster from my deck! (He summons Mad Test Scientist which is a typical white haired balding mad scientist.) 100 Kaizen: My turn, draw. (Close up of his eye.) I'll make you drown in a sea of blood. At the stadium Hibiki and the others are in the back room. The next match has just been announced. Hoods: He and Jessoi are sitting in chairs that are positioned next to each other. Jessoi: Um Hibiki I want to thank you. Hoods: For what? Jessoi: For helping me through all my problems. You barely know me… but you stick up for me. I appreciate that. Hoods: (He smiles.) ^_^ It s like I said I'll help you anytime you need it. I'll be your friend. Victoria: (Trying to get rid of Jessoi.) You know Jessoi, your match up is next maybe you should be getting ready. Jessoi: Mew, You're right. (She stands up and walks.) Root for me Hibiki. (She turns back and winks at him.) Hoods: (He places a thumb up.) You've got my support. Victoria: Hey Hoods. Hoods: (He turns to her.) Hey Vicky. I heard about the fight that you guys got into. If we knew that you guys would get attacked while at the hotel we wouldn't have sent you guys there. Victoria: You say that as if I can't handle myself. It's actually fun to have something happen concerning me for once. Victor and I aren't useless you know. (She looks kind of annoyed.) Hoods: No I didn't mean it like that. I just mean that I would never knowingly put you in harm’s way. I care about you too much. Victoria: (She looks down.) Hoods I have a question. Hoods: Shoot. Victoria: And just know that I respect your friendship with Jessoi but I’ve already called Jessoi out about this and now I just want to know your opinion. Hoods: On what? Victoria: Well...do you really think that we can trust Jessoi? Hoods: Victoria! (He is shocked to see her so suspicious of someone. Vicky is usually isn’t the type to put too much of her attention into one thing. This is the reason that Victor is better at dueling than she is.) Victoria: I mean don't get me wrong, I don’t have anything against her. I just don’t want you to get hurt placing so much of yourself into act of protecting this girl that you just met. Hoods: (He looks kind of sad.) Victoria what is this all about? Where is this coming from? Victoria: (She turns her head to the side as all of her usual confidence leaves her and she is nervous.) Well...we've known each other for a really long time. Hoods: Since middle school. Victoria: Yeah, exactly and I… (She stops herself.) Hoods: (He stands up in front of her.) Vicky, your acting weird, what's going on? Victoria: (She keeps her head turned away.) Hibiki...have you ever liked any girl in our school? Hoods: (He folds his arms and tilts his head.) Well yeah. I liked all the girls. Some of them were actually nice to me. Victoria: No I mean... (She looks at him.) LIKE THEM. Hoods: (He catches on and blushes a little while rubbing the back of his head smiling.) Yes.. I have actually. Victoria: Who? Hoods: This girl in my class. Victoria: (Her eyes open wide.) Hoods: She is smart, gentle, and beautiful. Victoria: (She blushes while looking forward eager to know if the answer was who she thinks.) Who was it? Hoods: (He looks her in the eyes. Everything in the background goes completely white.) It’s… Jessoi: (Everything goes back to normal as she pulls Hibiki away from Victoria.) Victoria: {Hoods… does he feel the same way?} Victor: (He finds Victoria.) Come on Sis. Victoria: (She nods and walks out of the room.) Adder: (He and Delton are the last two in the room. They are playing rock paper scissors to see who gets a shot at Hibiki.) I win! Delton: Darn it! Adder: (He walks out.) Delton: Come on! One more round! Adder: If you wanted the chance to win you should have picked rock. Outside Hibiki is seating next to Korekuta with Victoria by his other side... Hoods: (He looks over and sees the Princess walking up towards the group.) Princess Sakura, what are you doing over here? Sakura: Well I decided that I've been kept in that throne like chair too long. I want to sit in the crowd too. Korekuta: Well you're welcome to come and sit with us anytime. Sakura: (It comforts her to know that they weren’t acting like she was royalty. With the way her family keeps her cooped up she sometimes feels jailed.) Thank you. Korekuta: Well princess anytime you want to chill out you can come to me... (He shakes his head.) I mean us. Jessica: So guys, I'm up next, wish me luck! Hoods: You can do it. Victor: Yeah we believe in you. Jessoi: (She runs onto the stage.) Hello everybody! Announcer: As you can all see, the first contestant of match is already here. Please give a warm welcome to Jessoi Nekolas! (The crowd goes crazy and guys in the crowd WANT her.) Jessoi: (She puts up the peace sign.) Hoods: Come on Jess! Give it your all! Announcer: Her opponent is a news reporter with Duel Monsters Daily. Nemed after her grat great great gramnmother, she is the decendant of the wife of the former king of riding duels Jack Atlus. Please give a warm welcome to Carly Carmine! The crowd cheers. Announcers: Duelists ready?! Carly: (She wears a Mokuba-esk outfit except she doesnt wear glasses like her great grandmother and her eyes are blue. She is wearing contacts.) It's really huge in here! Jessoi: That's because we're outside. Carly: Right... (She smiles.) Annoucer: Start! Jessoi vs Carly: Duel! lp Back where Kaizen is. Kaizen: My turn! I draw. Prepare for the bloodiest night you have EVER seen. The night of the feast... (He holds a card in the air.) Toei: (He looks up.) Kaizen: Yoru No Moyoshi!! (The field zone on his duel disk ejects. He inserts the card. Everything in the background goes completely black.) Toei: What's this?! (He looks around.) Kuusou Mesorogiwi Kaizen: (He fades into the darkness. The only thing that can be seen is his gleaming red eyes.) First things first, you get to meet a very scary witch. Thanks to Yoru No Moyoshi when I don’t control a monster I can special summon 1 Vamperic monster from my hand. And I chose the first step to your corpse, Vamperic Witch. (A red shroud starts to spiral then turns into a woman with long dark blue hair and dark blue gown and cloak with a staff and knife. As she lands she bares her fangs at Toei.) ATK-2600 Toei: You... (He looks at the vampire.) Kaizen: You said that all I could do was defend? (He hisses.) Toei: (At that moment Toei is shown his own death in his mind. He stands there sweating a river.) Th-This is too much!! (He looks around about to freak out.) I- Kaizen: No mortal. THIS IS TOO MUCH! I now normal summon Vamperic Illusionist in attack mode, and thanks to his effect I get to special summon 1 Lv 4 or lower Vamperic monster. That will be Vamperic Assassin! (He slams both cards onto his duel disk and blood start to pour from his deck on to the ground. The blood forms turn into a male vampire who is covered in darkness. The monster moves his hand causing a wave of darkness to turn into a vampire girl who flips and lands with two knives.) Assassin ATK-1700 Illusionist ATK-1800 Toei: No...(He tries to take off his duel disk.) Kaizen: (He comes into full view and shakes his head.) No...You are not leaving... (His eyes glow brighter. His fangs show.) The feast begins... now!! Toei: (His duel disk latches onto his arm like a dog's mouth.) Why won’t this stupid thing come off? Kaizen: It won't come off until I say so. Toei: (He says skip the duel and tries running away.) Kaizen: (He slowly looks at Vamperic Assassin.) Hope you’re hungry. Vamperic Assassin flips into the darkness then lands in front of Toei slicing him with a knife, knocking him in front of Vamperic Witch. He then licks the blood off of his knife. Toei: (He painfully touches the wound on his chest and sees blood.) But....these monsters...they can't be- Kaizen: Real? Hm hm hm. Ha ha ha! (He starts laughing manically.) (He walks up to Toei and his hair blows in the wind of the darkness showing his natural red eyes that are usually covered by his hair.)Yes… they are real. Toei: This is not happening! This is not happening! This is all a dream! Kaizen: (He places his hand over his face and laughs.) Yes Toei, it’s all a dream. But you… (He move his index finger over showing his eye as she looks at his prey.) Will never wake up. Toei: (He looks horrified.) Wh-what are you?! Kaizen: Me? I’m… Death! The camera zoom way out and neither duelist can be shown nor are their monsters. As all we can see is darkness and the last thing heard is............... Toei: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! lp Hoods: (In the stadium he looks up at the sky and to his surprise the day sky is dark and there is a red moon in the sky.) What? But... it's daytime. Seth: (He looks at the red moon and frowns.) ..Kaizen.... Continue reading if you dare!! (Kaizen is shown with blood on his face. grining) See more on the next Prodigy! Category:Story